cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nizhny Tagil
Nizhny Tagil (Finn. Alatakila) is a Uralican city that sits right on Uralica's current eastern border. Having been annexed in September 2009, it is the largest Uralican centre that is not the home of the head Tribal Board office of any Uralic Tribe. It was granted its own unitary authority at the end of the month. Overall, it is Uralica's fifth-largest city, at the centre of Uralica's sixth-largest urban area. Nizhny Tagil's economy has been centred around the iron and steel industry for a period far predating Uralica's formation, but with the amounts of iron that have been found within Uralica recently, this has taken a huge jump. Engineering of various sorts, metalworking, chemistry, alloying, and production of metallic construction material are all very important in Nizhny Tagil. Many other manufacturing companies work within Nizhny Tagil as well - clothing and shoe production, hi-tech manufacturing, video game production, plastics production, pulp-and-paper milling, and toy-making are all of decent size. Retail is not as big proportionally as in Yekaterinburg, however the commercial sector does have one major shopping mall and several more minor shopping centres, plus the downtown core contains a decent financial presence, although this is overshadowed by most cities larger than it and then some. Hi-tech research and development (as opposed to hi-tech manufacturing) is massive within Nizhny Tagil, as UralTek, Uralica's largest hi-tech firm, has both its headquarters, and the headquarters of its computer engineering and gaming branches, in the city. In terms of transportation, Highway UH-6 runs through the city from north to south, connecting it to Yekaterinburg and various other cities. Highway UH-6B's western start point is also in the city. Culture The population of Nizhny Tagil is, not surprisingly, mostly Russian, with a large majority of Komi and Finns also inhabiting the city. It was one of the benefactors of the mass evacuation of Perm''s Russian population during Great War III since it lacked the strategic importance of that city. It has numerous museums. Some are more general, like art museums and a regional history museum, and some are more specific, like the museum dedicated to the tray-making trade, for which Nizhny Tagil is quite famous. It also has an extensive library network, with 28 branches being scattered throughout the city, meaning it ranks fifth in libraries per capita amongst Uralican cities, behind Kotlas, Naryan-Mar, Syktyvkar, and Yoshkar-Ola. Educationally, there is a small campus of Uralikan Yliopisto scheduled for construction in the city, but it already has four colleges, all state-sponsored. Most prominent is the Nizhny Tagil College of Arts, which is a general fine-arts college in which music, visual arts, creative writing, and acting/theatre are taught. The three others are general studies and trade colleges. It also has the distinction of being one of only five Uralican cities that have two or more registered full-size symphony orchestras - Syktyvkar and Yekaterinburg have three each, and Perm' and Izhevsk have two, like Nizhny Tagil. These two are the Tagil Philharmonic Orchestra and the UralTek Games Symphony Orchestra. Sport Football (soccer) Ykkönen *Fortuna Nizhny Tagil Nelonen * Dinamo Nizhny Tagil * Energiya Nizhny Tagil * FK Nizhny Tagil * Fortuna-II Nizhny Tagil * Rapid Nizhny Tagil * Spartak Nizhny Tagil Other Pro/Semi-Pro * Zenit Nizhny Tagil * Zvezda Nizhny Tagil * Jupiter Nizhny Tagil * UralTek Nizhny Tagil * UralMash Nizhny Tagil * Velocitas Nizhny Tagil * MFK Nizhny Tagil * Finnsky Klub Nizhny Tagil * InstroiTechKom Nizhny Tagil * Tagil United * FK Kolpakovsky District * Zavod Nizhny Tagil Ice Hockey *HK Sputnik Handball *RMS Fortuna Basketball *BK Tagil Rugby Sevens *Tagil United RFC Neighbourhoods and Suburbs *Tagilstroyevsky *Dzerzhinsky *Kolpakovsky *Severnyy *Yuzhnyy Category:Settlements of Uralica Category:Uralican counties and unitary authorities